Colours of the Wind
by Ztarlight
Summary: Gaz begins to wonder about how what she thinks of Zim. Warning: This is a ZAGR fic. If you no like, don't read. Thanx.


(Hiya! Yes, I managed to churn out another Invader Zim idea! Okay, if ZAGR stands for Zim-and-Gaz-Romance [and I'm pretty sure it does], then this  
is one of those fics. It's a song fic, to the tune of "Colours of the Wind" from the Disney movie "Pocahontas". Disclaimer: Invader Zim and friends are  
not my property, neither is Disney or Pocahontas, or the song for that matter. I just own the idea for this fic which I've been meaning to try for a while.  
I also want to specify what the symbols in the fic represent. [ ] = an action * * = stress on the word(s) / / = This part is being sung. Okay, with that   
said and done, I proudly present to you, "Colours of the Wind" by Gaz. [ I know the word 'colours' is spelled funny. That's how I like to spell it.])  
  
  
"Colours of the Wind"  
  
  
"...but don't you get it, Gaz? He'll enslave our planet if we're not careful!"  
  
beep, beep, beep, Gaz was busy with her game. "I don't care, Dib. Now shut up. You're distracting me."  
  
Dib groaned in frustration. "Am I the only one who sees this?!"  
  
Gaz growled. "Yes. Now be quiet. If you make me lose this level, Dib, I swear I'll..."  
  
"The Earth is in danger, Gaz! Do you hear me?!" Dib grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her. "IN-DAN-GER!!"  
  
Dib was immediately socked in the face. "I warned you, Dib. I'm gonna go outside for a while and breathe some not-stupid air." Gaz turned of her  
Gameslave with a huge sigh and left.  
  
Gaz slowly dragged her feet along the ground, dropping them hard on the cement as she walked, one foot in front of the other. She gradually became  
lost in thought, not sure what her thoughts were realy focusing on. All she wanted was to be left alone. She had been alone her entire life, and didn't   
feel the need to change now. After a long period of scuffling along the sidewalks, Gaz found herself in front if Zim's house.  
  
She listened. No screaming, no crashing, no cursing at the little puppy. "Guess he's out...not that I really care."  
  
But in reality, she DID care. All this talk from Dib about Zim this and Zim that, she couldn't help but to notice him. Slowly, she began to develop a crush  
on the little green guy. Plus, he was the only person who drove her brother bonkers, which gave Gaz all the more reason to like him. She stared  
wistfully at the house.  
  
At that moment, Zim came walking aroung the corner, dragging Gir behind him. "That's the...last time I...bring YOU...to the...mall."  
  
Unfortunately for Zim, Gir was putting up a real fight, not wanting to go home. "Nonono!!! Must...have...TACOOOOOOOO!!!!" Gir struggled to run in  
the opposite direction.  
  
Zim looked up to see Gaz standing in front of his house. He released Gir's leash in shock, to which the little robot responded by dashing off back from  
where they came. "YAY!!!"  
  
"YOU!! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Gaz, not realizing that Zim had come home, screamed in surprise, then noticed who it was. "Oh, it's just you."  
  
Zim squinted an eye at her. "You've come to plot against me, haven't you? HAVEN'T YOU?!?!"  
  
Annoyed, Gaz started to walk home. "No, I haven't. Why would I waste my time on a thing like that?"  
  
Zim was about to accuse her again, but then realized what she said. "I---what?"  
  
"My brother babbles about you constantly. He's convinced you're an alien." Zim noticed that Gaz spoke with a sincere tone, rather the sarcastic one  
that she usually carried.  
  
Zim thought for a brief moment. "And...do you believe him?"  
  
Gaz still had her back to him. "What do YOU think? And even if I did, do you think I'd care? Go ahead and rule the Earth, Zim. It doesn't matter that  
much to me."  
  
Zim was curious. "What do you know about me?"  
  
Gaz turned, so that Zim could see her profile. "Oh...enough. I've only had to listen to Dib's senseless dribble for my whole life."  
  
"...So...you'd let me take control?"  
  
Gaz turned to Zim. "Why not? This world is worthless to me. It's never given me anything. But you, Zim..." she looked into his eyes, "You're lucky. You're  
new to this world. Maybe..." she looked hopeful, "maybe, for you...it's not too late."  
  
Zim was about to question when Gaz took a deep breath and began to release her advice in a song.  
  
/You think I'm an ignorant stinkbeast/  
/And you've seen so many races, I guess it must be so/  
/But still, I cannot see/  
/If the *stinkbeast* one is me/  
/How can ther be so much that you don't know?/ After all this time, Zim,  
/You don't know./  
  
Gaz climbed on the fence to get to the roof, beckoning for Zim to follow.  
  
/You think you own the planet that you land on/   
/But Earth is just a dead thing you can claim/ [waves her hand over the city view]  
/Still I know every rock and tree and Gameslave/  
/Has a life, has a spirit, has a name/  
  
/You think the only people who are brainless/  
/Are the people who don't see the real you/  
/But if you walk the footsteps of a human/ [adjusts his wig]  
/You'll learn things you never knew you never knew/  
  
/Have you ever heard the twit laugh to the blue corn moon?/  
/Or asked the grinning moron why he grinned?/ [Zim shakes his head. "No, I shot him first.]  
/Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?/  
/Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?/  
/Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?/  
  
/Come find the hidden weakness of this planet/ [thinks of torturing Dib]  
/Come taste the simple pleasures of the Earth/ [thinks of Bloaty's Pizza Hog]  
/Come and enjoy the riches all around you/  
/And for once, never wonder what they're worth/  
  
[Gaz sees Dib, who is dressed in black and is trying to break into Zim's base again. She groans.]  
  
/Unfortunately, that nimrod is my brother/  
/But still, I think I'd like to be your friend/ [smiles at Zim]  
/'Cause we are all connected to each other/  
/In a circle, in a hoop that never ends/  
  
[Zim presses a button on a remote, activating the defense mechanism. Dib is shot at with a laser by one of the lawn gnomes.]  
  
/How tall can an Irken gorw?/  
/If you stop yourself, then you'll never know/ [Zim smiles triumphantly]  
  
[Dib shouts a threat at Zim's house, then runs back home, cackling maniacally.]  
  
/And you'll never hear the twit laugh to the blue corn moon/  
/For wether we are white or olive-skinned/  
/We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains/  
/We need to paint with all the colours of the wind/  
  
[Zim and Gaz climb down from the roof. Gaz takes his hand.]  
  
/You can rule the Earth and, still,/  
/All youll rule is earth until/  
/You can paint with all the colours of the wind./   
  
Zim looks long and hard at Gaz. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
Gaz felt her cheeks grow warm as she chose her words of response. "Uh...I can't tell you that."  
  
Zim pondered her answer and then realized that he was holding her hand. He pulled it back suddenly. "Yeah, whatever. I've got to find my...dog."  
  
"Want me to help?"  
  
"NO! I need no help from you! Or anyone!"  
  
Gaz couldn't help but to giggle. "Okay fine. I'd better be leaving, too. Until next time..." Gaz gave Zim a tiny peck on the cheek and walked home.  
  
Zim stared after her, wide-eyed. Very slowly, a smile began to creep across his face. He closed his eyes, content. Then he opened his eyes wide  
and started to rub his face vigorously. "Oh, YUCK! Disgusting! SHE KISSED ME!!"   
  



End file.
